That Creature is My Future Husband?
by Argelynth
Summary: Trio Kim bersaudara (Jaejoong, Kibum, Junsu) adalah keturunan pendeta hebat yang konon telah menyegel raja siluman, saat keluarga mereka berlibur tanpa sengaja Jaejoong membuka segel yang mengurung raja siluman. Bagaimana nasib tiga bersaudara itu?
1. Segel Terbuka

One rule

Don't like, Don't Read, Don't Review

You like, You read, You review

.

.

Title: That Creature is My Future Husband?

Author: Kucing Liar

Main cast:

-Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho

-Kim Junsu & Park Yoochun

-Kim Kibum & Shim Changmin

Length: unknow

Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Horror, Humor, Smut

Rate: T-M

WARNING: BoyxBoy

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga pendeta yang konon telah menangkap seribu siluman, setiap anak dari keturunan keluarga Kim pasti memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang hebat. Lalu ada sebuah cerita turun temurun di keluarga Kim tentang raja siluman yang di segel di salah satu benda peninggalan kakek buyut mereka.

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 1 (Segel terbuka!)**

 **.**

'Jika salah satu dari kalian keturunan keluarga Kim membuka segel ... yang mengurung ... siluman kalian harus ... raja silu... karena itulah perjanjian dengan dewa ... agar makhluk itu mau berhenti mengganggu manusia,'

"Ah, kata ini pasti raja siluman!" Kim Junsu, putra kedua keluarga Kim berseru riang saat dia menemukan kata yang tepat dari kata yang beberapa hurufnya menghilang.

"Kalau itu sih mudah Suie," Kim Jaejoong, putra pertama keluarga Kim menghela napas berat.

"Kalian harus... apa mungkin kata yang hilang ini menyegel?" tanya putra bungsu keluarga Kim –Kim Kibum.

"Itu sudah pasti!" jawab Junsu yakin.

"Hhmm, kalau ini raja siluman maka pasti akan sulit menyegelnya tapi kenapa tidak ada mantera untuk menyegel raja siluman di buku lama?" tanya Jaejoong bingung, dia merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Mungkin mantera itu sudah dibakar oleh anak buah raja siluman hyung!" kata Junsu sok tahu.

"Tapi ini lucu sekali ya... Jika salah satu dari kalian keturunan keluarga Kim membuka segel _pppppiiiiiiiippppp_ yang mengurung _pppiiiiiiiiiippppp_ siluman kalian harus _pppppiiiiiiiipppppp_ raja silu _ppiippp_ karena itulah perjanjian dengan dewa _pppiiiiippppppp_ agar makhluk itu mau berhenti mengganggu manusia, aku merasa seperti pembawa acara yang kata-katanya di sensor HAHAHAHA." lanjutnya, sementara Jaejoong speechless.

"Junsu hyung berhenti bertingkah bodoh!" ucap Kibum dingin.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Jaga bicaramu dongsaeng!" balas Junsu kesal.

"Hyung memang bodoh kok! Buktinya kekuatan hyung satu tingkat di bawahku." ucap Kibum lagi masih dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Cuma satu tingkat kok! Dan lagi itu tidak ada hubungannya!" teriak Junsu mulai tersulut emosi.

"HENTIKAN!" Kibum yang baru mau membalas Junsu langsung terdiam saat Jaejoong berteriak.

"Saat ini masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kita urus, kita harus menemukan benda itu dan menyimpannya dengan baik agar benda itu tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah!" ucap Jaejoong sabar.

Kibum dan Junsu menunduk, merasa bersalah karena masih sempat-sempatnya mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil di saat seperti ini.

"Mianheyo hyung," ucap Kibum dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita berpencar, saat kalian menemukan benda yang aneh segera bawa ke ruangan ini. Kita akan memeriksa benda itu bersama arraso?" Kibum dan Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus!" lalu mereka bertiga berpencar.

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Kenapa ketiga orang itu bersusah payah mencari? Mengapa tidak bertanya pada orang tua atau kakek nenek mereka?

Jawabannya adalah karena orang tua dan kakek nenek mereka juga tidak tahu.

Kertas itu baru saja ditemukan beberapa hari yang lalu oleh kakek Kim, sepertinya kertas itu telah disimpan lama sekali bahkan mungkin kertas itu berumur ratusan tahun. Beberapa kata dari kertas itu juga telah hilang di makan rayap.

Karena khawatir jika benda itu tanpa sengaja terbuka segelnya maka kakek Kim menyuruh ketiga cucunya untuk mencari benda itu. Mengapa bukan kakek Kim yang mencari? alasannya tentu karena kakek Kim sudah tua –itulah yang dikatakan kakek Kim.

Sementara orang tua dari Kim bersaudara telah kehilangan kekuatan mereka saat bertarung dengan siluman jadi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Dan sekarang kakek nenek beserta orang tua mereka sedang berlibur di pulau Jeju. (-_-")

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada hal yang sedang mengancam keperawanan(?) trio Kim bersaudara itu.

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Jaejoong pergi ke kamar kakek buyutnya, jika kertas itu ditemukan di kamar kakek buyutnya maka mungkin saja benda yang menyegel raja siluman juga ada disana. Jaejoong mulai mencari benda yang kira-kira misterius dan punya hawa siluman yang kuat.

"Hhhhhh..." Jaejoong menghela napas dengan wajah lesu.

'Dimana benda itu? Kenapa sulit sekali mencarinya?' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Saat Jaejoong akan bangun dari tatami yang dia duduki, dia mendengar bunyi yang aneh dari tatami itu.

"Jangan-jangan..." dengan mata berbinar Jaejoong mulai mencoba membuka tatami itu, dia yakin ada ruang kosong di bawah tatami itu.

"AH! Berhasil!" Jaejoong berniat mengangkat sebuah kotak aneh yang ada di bawah tatami, tapi sayangnya tangannya tertusuk ujung kayu yang tajam hingga berdarah.

"Aiishhh," Jaejoong menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya, sama sekali tidak sadar jika darahnya jatuh di atas kotak itu.

Jaejoong masih sayik menghisap jarinya sampai dia sadar ada asap yang keluar dari kotak itu, 'Sial! Jangan bilang aku...'

Asap itu mulai membentuk siluet tubuh pria, lalu siluet itu makin nyata hingga akhirnya muncul seorang pria berkulit tan dan berwajah tampan dengan mata tajam bak musang yang kini menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan eerr penuh nafsu.

'A.. aku membuka segelnya,' wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat, mata besar milik pria cantik itu membelalak.

"Te... telanjang..." bisik Jaejoong saat melihat pria tampan di depannya ternyata telanjang.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pria tampan yang sudah pasti adalah siluman itu mendekati Jaejoong yang masih duduk santai(?) di atas tatami.

"Hei cantik! Bercinta denganku yuk!" ajak pria itu dengan wajah cool.

Jaejoong hampir pingsan mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, terlebih lagi suara pria ah bukan siluman di depannya itu begitu berat dan manly.

"A-aku p-pria," kata Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Kita tetap bisa bercinta cantik!" kini siluman itu membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

'WHAT THE...' Jaejoong terkejut dengan kata-kata makhluk di depannya, wajahnya memerah sempurna antara marah dan malu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..."

Siluman itu memotong kata-kata Jaejoong, "Tentu saja bisa cantik, penisku akan memasuki lubang belakangmu lalu kita bercinta..." seringai mesum tidak lupa hinggap di wajah tampan siluman itu.

'WHAT? Lubang belakang? Penis? Masuk?' batin Jaejoong histeris.

"Nah! Kita mulai saja ya, kau pasti akan menikmati ini chagi..." bisik siluman itu seduktif.

"Hah?" Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah bingung, bahkan saat siluman tampan di depannya mulai membuka bajunya Jaejoong tetap diam dengan memasang wajah bingung.

"Ukkkhhh..." Jaejoong mengerang kaget saat siluman itu mengocok penisnya.

'Sejak kapan aku telanjang?' batin Jaejoong bingung. (-_-)

"Akkkhh... Anghhh... henti.. kanhh!" Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan tangan siluman itu dari benda pusakanya tapi kedua tangannya malah di tahan.

"Aaannnghhhhh... Hentikan! Jebal!" ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Tenang saja chagi, kau akan merasa enak kok!" bisik makhluk itu di telinga Jaejoong.

"Aahhh... Aaanghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah makin keras saat siluman itu mulai menggigit pelan lehernya, membuat banyak tanda kemerahan di leher putih itu.

'Apakah aku harus pasrah saja saat makhluk ini memperawani(?)ku?' batin Jaejoong gundah.

'Ya Tuhan, Kim Junsu! Kim Kibum! Cepat selamatkan hyung! .' doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. My Name is Jung Yunho

One rule

Don't like, Don't Read, Don't Review

You like, You read, You review

.

.

Title: That Creature is My Future Husband?

Author: Kucing Liar (SphynxW)

Main cast:

-Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho

-Kim Junsu & Park Yoochun

-Kim Kibum & Shim Changmin

Length: unknow

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Horror, Humor, Smut

Rate: T-M

WARNING: BoyxBoy

'Ya Tuhan, Kim Junsu! Kim Kibum! Cepat selamatkan hyung! .' doa Jaejoong dalam hati

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 2 (My name is Jung Yunho)**

 **.**

BRAAAKKKK

Pintu geser itu didobrak dengan kasar oleh Junsu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku?!" Kibum berteriak dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang makhluk kurang ajar di depannya.

"Kami sedang bercinta," jawab Siluman itu tenang.

"Kau! Jangan harap bisa memperawani hyungku!" teriak Kibum lantang. Junsu memasang wajah bodoh mendengar kata-kata Kibum.

'Kok memperawani sih?' batin Junsu bingung.

"Hem... jadi kalian berniat mengganggu acaraku? Baiklah aku tidak akan segan-segan!" siluman itu mulai berpose(?) untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya (meski sekarang dia masih telanjang).

"Petir datanglah!" siluman itu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu.

Kim bersaudara kompak memasang wajah bodoh ketika melihat siluman yang bertelanjang itu berkali-kali mengulang pose mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

"Cih, kekuatanku belum kembali!" rutuk siluman itu kesal.

Dengan segala kemarahan karena merasa telah dibodohi, Kibum berjalan mendekati makhluk itu lalu menjitak kepala siluman itu dengan keras hingga siluman itu pingsan.

"Rasakan itu!" belum puas, Kibum juga menendang makhluk tidak berdaya(?) di bawahnya berkali-kali.

"Kadang hyung takut dengan Kibum," kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku juga hyung," Junsu mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kibum tidak ramah pada siluman yang duduk menghadapnya dengan tubuh diikat. Yunho masih bertelanjang bulat. -_-

"Naega? Aku Jung Yunho! Raja siluman!" jawab Yunho bangga.

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Junsu sudah terkikik geli sambil berguling-guling, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah memerah, dan Kibum hanya menatap datar makhluk yang hampir merenggut kesucian hyungnya.

"Kau mentertawakanku?" tanya Yunho kesal pada Junsu.

"Terima akibatnya!" Yunho berdiri tiba-tiba. Wajah Yunho berubah sangat serius lalu dengan kencang dia berteriak sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya, "Gempa!". Tapi lagi-lagi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Pfftt- HAHAHAHA..." Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

Wajah Yunho memerah menahan amarah dan malu.

"Junsu hentikan!" suruh Jaejoong tegas.

"Kau tidak boleh mentertawakan orang lain! Itu tidak sopan!" nasihat Jaejoong bijak.

Yunho tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang -seperti- membelanya. Dalam hati Yunho bersyukur untung bukan dua adik Jaejoong yang membuka segelnya, kalau iya mungkin dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan Junsu atau jadi korban bully Kibum.

"Tapi dia kan bukan orang hyung, dia siluman!" Junsu membela diri.

"Eh... iya ya?" Yunho speechless.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa disegel di kotak itu?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah galak.

"Semua itu karena Kim Joongwoon sialan itu! Dia menyegel kekuatanku dan mengurungku dalam kotak." Seru Yunho kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau 'menyerang' hyungku?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Eoh? Kenapa? Aku hanya menagih janji keluarga Kim! Setelah salah satu keluarga Kim membebaskan aku, maka aku boleh mengawininya (dalam dunia siluman kawin=bercinta). Itu salah satu syarat agar aku berhenti mengganggu manusia." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Mwo?" Kim bersaudara berseru kompak. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan lalu memulai rapat dadakan.

"Jadi kata yang hilang itu bukan menyegel tapi mengawini?" tanya Kibum berbisik.

"Mungkin bukan mengawini Bumie tapi menikah!" bantah Jaejoong memperbaiki kalimat Kibum.

"Memang bedanya mengawini dan menikah itu apa hyung?" tanya Junsu bingung.

Kibum dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu, "Kawin itu biasanya untuk hewan, dan menikah untuk manusia. Kalau kawin tidak ada pestanya Su tapi langsung melakukan sex." Kata Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Ohh seperti hyung tadi dong?!" Junsu kembali mengingat kejadian hyungnya yang akan Jaejoong memerah.

"HEI! Sampai kapan kalian akan mengikatku?" tanya Yunho yang mulai kesal.

Kibum menoleh dan menatap tajam Yunho, si raja siluman diam seketika saat merasakan aura intimidasi dari Kibum.

"Sekarang dia harus diapakan?" tanya Junsu pada Kibum.

"Kita bakar dia sampai berubah jadi debu," jawab Kibum menyeringai.

"A-Andwee!" teriak Jaejoong panik.

Semua yang ada di ruangan menatap Jaejoong, Kibum dan Junsu kebingungan sedangkan Yunho memasang wajah berharap.

"Kita jadikan peliharaan saja!" seru Jaejoong riang. Kibum dan Junsu sweatdrop.

'Kenapa dari sekian banyak hewan lucu yang dia lihat, dia malah tertarik memelihara siluman =.="?' tanya Kibum dan Junsu dalam hati.

"Ya? Ya? Ya? Boleh yah?" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat.

"TIDAK!" jawab Kibum tegas, Junsu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Huh!" Yunho mendengus, "Kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku! Karena kalau aku mati, si cantik dan montok itu akan mati bersamaku!" kata si raja siluman sambil menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau dan hyungku sehidup semati hah?" tanya Kibum galak sambil menginjak-injak Yunho. "Dan kenapa kau panggil hyungku montok?! Dasar mesum!" Kibum makin ganas menindas Yunho.

"Haha coba saja lihat di dadanya yang montok itu! Ada tanda segitiga dengan gambar api di dalamnya. Itu artinya dia dan aku satu jiwa." Yunho tertawa keras.

Kibum kembali menginjak Yunho karena jengkel, "Jangan berani memanggil hyungku montok lagi, siluman mesum!" ancam Kibum dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Junsu Hyung, coba periksa!" suruh Kibum.

"Yes, Sir!" Junsu mulai mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ja-jangan!" Jaejoong berjalan mundur dengan wajah ketakutan, sementara Junsu memasang wajah mesum seperti ajushi yang berniat memperkosa anak tetangganya.

"Ayo buka~" Junsu makin mendekat.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan!" Jaejoong menggeleng, matanya basah dan kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah baju yang dia pakai.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" seru Kibum kesal setengah mati.

"Iya-iya!"Junsu menarik paksa baju hyungnya.

"Andweeee!" si cantik berteriak seperti korban pemerkosaan.

Junsu terdiam sebentar setelah melihat sesuatu di dada Jaejoong, "Bumie..." Junsu memanggil Kibum.

"Apa?" Kibum sedikit panik melihat reaksi Junsu yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Ternyata dada Jaejoong hyung benar-benar montok," ucap Junsu polos.

Amarah Kibum naik ke level berbahaya.

TAK

Kibum memukul kepala Junsu dengan segenap kekuatannya, 'Kalau begini aku bisa cepat tua!' kesal Kibum dalam hati.

Kibum mengecek sendiri bagian dada hyungnya, 'Ada...' namja pemberani itu diam dengan wajah putus asa.

"Bagaimana? Ada kan?" tanya Yunho, wajahnya berhias seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?" Kibum menghampiri Yunho lalu mencekik leher siluman itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, itu adalah tanda kepemilikan. Siapa pun keturunan Kim Joongwoon yang membuka segel kotak itu akan menjadi milikku! Kami ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama! Iya kan cantik?" jawab Yunho tenang lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ck! Sial! Kita harus memberitahu kakek," Kibum membuat keputusan.

Kibum menatap kedua hyungnya dan siluman itu bergantian, Junsu memasang wajah cuek sedangkan Jaejoong sedang melirik-lirik malu ke arah Yunho dan Yunho sendiri sedang menggoda si cantik yang masih malu-malu.

"Junsu hyung, pinjamkan makhluk tidak beradab itu baju!" kata Kibum memerintah.

"Ehh? Kenapa bajuku?" tanya Junsu tidak terima.

"Karena hyung yang badannya paling besar!" jawab kibum.

"Jaejoong hyung! Lebih baik hyung memasak!" perintah Kibum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera bergegas menuju dapur.

"Ternyata Jaejoongie pintar memasak ya? Aku makin senang dengan calon istriku!" seru Yunho sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Si sulung Kim merah padam mendengar kata-kata rayuan itu sementara Kibum mendengus kesal.

'Dasar siluman mesum! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati hyungku! Aku tidak akan memberi restu!' batin Kibum.

"Hei... apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kibum sinis.

"Yang aku inginkan?" Yunho menyeringai, "Aku ingin hyungmu yang montok itu!" jawabnya dengan wajah angkuh.

Duk

Kibum menendang Yunho, "Jangan main-main! Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan!" Yunho hanya memasang wajah santai.

"Kau akan tahu nanti... cantik," Siluman itu menyeringai.

"Ini bajunya!" Junsu merasa aneh dengan suasana di ruangan yang baru saja dia masuki.

Junsu mengerutkan kening melihat adiknya menggertakan gigi, "Waeyo?" tanya Junsu.

"Ani..." Kibum beranjak pergi.

"Makanannya hampir siap!" Jaejoong datang membawa peralatan makan untuk mereka berempat dengan baki, "Loh Kibum, kau mau kemana?" Kibum hanya pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie~" Yunho menyapa Jaejoong dengan riang tapi mata musang miliknya memandang remeh punggung Kibum.

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Hhhhh... aku benar-benar bodoh!" kesal Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Kini dia berada di teras yang langsung menghadap taman.

"Kau memang bodoh!" Kibum menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara.

"Oh, ternyata kau tiang listrik..." ujarnya setelah tahu siapa itu.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku tiang listrik! Aku ini siluman! Si-lu-man!" seru si pemilik suara.

"Ehem... jadi raja siluman telah bangkit ya? Dan yang membangkitkan itu hyungmu sendiri... ck... ck... sebenarnya kerja kalian apa sih? Benar-benar tidak berguna." Siluman itu mencela.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar celaan dari siluman yang bahkan tidak pernah menang dariku," Kibum balas mencela.

"Mwo?"

"Lagipula sekarang kau adalah bawahanku Shim Changmin-shi, jadi bersikaplah lebih baik atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu..." Kibum menyeringai ke arah Changmin.

"Se-sesuatu?" Changmin mulai gugup.

"Ya... Sesuatu." Ucap Kibum dengan nada berbahaya.

Changmin menelan ludah susah payah, "A-arra!" siluman tinggi itu menjawab patuh.

"Hhhh..." Kibum yang sedang duduk di teras mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit, "Apa di duniamu ada matahari?" tanya namja itu dengan mata menerawang.

Changmin terdiam karena terpesona dengan wajah cantik Kibum yang seakan-akan memantulkan sinar matahari, 'Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Changmin memukul pipinya dengan keras saat sadar dia terpesona.

"Tidak ada," jawab siluman itu dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Ah! Pasti gelap sekali ya?" Kibum bertanya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Changmin kembali terpesona kali ini, wajah Kibum terlihat sangat cantik.

"Loh Changmin?" Jaejoong yang berhasil menemukan Kibum terkejut karena melihat adiknya bersama Changmin, teman Kibum -setahu Jaejoong.

"Ayo makan sama-sama!" ajak Jaejoong pada Changmin, siluman itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Dia siluman tidak perlu makan makanan manusia!" kata Kibum, sementara Changmin sudah menggerutu sambil mengutuk Kibum.

"Memang apa bedanya siluman dan manusia? Kita kan tinggal di dunia yang sama," Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

'Tidak hyung! Mereka tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dari kita, dunia tanpa matahari kesukaan hyung...' batin Kibum membalas kata-kata Jaejoong.

" _Siwon hyung apa dunia manusia dan dunia siluman itu sama?"_

" _Hahaha siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"_

" _Jaejoong hyung,"_

 _Namja bernama Siwon itu kembali tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja berbeda, dunia siluman itu sangat gelap hanya diterangi sinar rembulan saja. Setiap saat sangat berbahaya, apalagi saat malam bulan baru."_

" _Malam bulan baru?" tanya Kibum bingung._

" _Yah... malam bulan baru, saat raja siluman mencari calon istri dan membawa calon istrinya ke kastil untuk di makan." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah datar._

" _Dimakan?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah pucat._

" _Iya dimakan...seperti ini," Siwon berpura-pura akan memakan Kibum._

" _Kyyyaa!" Kibum berlari meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah ketakutan._

'Apa Jaejoong hyung akan mengalami nasib yang sama?'

 **.**

 **Sphynxw**

 **That Creature is My Future Husband?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
